


And I’ll love you forevermore

by bobablues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disaster couple sunaosa, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy chaos, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Starting the year right with some sunaosa :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobablues/pseuds/bobablues
Summary: Rintarou and Osamu's eventful New Year's Eve
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: SunaOsa





	And I’ll love you forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA welcome to another fic! we're starting 2021 right with some sunaosa HAHA hope you like it! :DDD
> 
> if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! they make my day :D

Rintarou was back in Hyogo for the New Year. He was currently lazing on the sofa in his and Osamu’s shared apartment. Ever the phone addict, Rintarou decided to kill time by scrolling aimlessly through his social media. It was 5PM now and Osamu wouldn’t be back till an hour later. 

Osamu was downstairs at Onigiri Miya. Business was booming and Osamu couldn’t get away to spend time with Rintarou as much as he would like to. Rintarou’s original plan was to stay in Onigiri Miya and ogle at Osamu as he worked. Even after quitting volleyball, Osamu still had the body of an athlete, well built in all the right places.

And why waste a golden opportunity to watch Miya Osamu?

 _All those singles out there whining about not being able to find the perfect partner, couldn’t be me. Heh._ However, to Rintarou’s dismay, Onigiri Miya was packed like sardines and Rintarou’s usual spot was taken. He felt torn. Although Rintarou was ecstatic that Osamu’s business was flourishing, he was also bummed that he was missing out big time.

The apartment door opened and Rintarou looked up at the clock. _5:50? Didn’t he say he’ll be done at 6?_ “Rei said that she’ll be able ta manage and told me ta leave early.” Osamu said as he walked in, as though he could read Rintarou’s mind and placed his belongings on their dining table. “She said that I oughta spend more time with’cha, since it’s New Year’s Eve. She said it’s an important day fer couples or somethin’.” Rintarou raised an eyebrow, “Or something.” Osamu chuckled, “I dunno. Kinda zoned out when she started talkin’ about how romantic New Year’s Eve is supposed ta be.”

Rintarou let out a huff. “Since when did we ever care about things like that?” “That’s what I told Rei! I told her that we just spend time together without goin’ crazy over these ‘special’ days,” Osamu motioned with air quotes, “But she shooed me away, callin’ me a bad boyfriend.” Rintarou laughed. “But thank Rei for me. That was nice of her.” Osamu nodded and headed to the bathroom for a shower. 

“Oh yeah!” Osamu said suddenly from the bathroom. Rintarou raised an eyebrow and walked into their room. “Can ya use my phone ta call up our favourite takeout place? Let’s order somethin’ nice ta eat.” “Okay.” Rintarou replied. He then walked out of their room towards the dining table, where Osamu’s phone was. He keyed in Osamu's passcode 1011 with practiced ease, unlocking his phone. Rintarou smiled upon seeing his boyfriend’s home screen. It was a picture of them after Rintarou’s debut match, Rintarou in his yellow jersey with Osamu by his side and bright smiles on both their faces. Osamu’s Onigiri Miya cap was on Rintarou’s head instead and Osamu had Rintarou in a tight embrace. 

Rintarou opened Osamu’s contacts app and scrolled through the list aimlessly. It’s been a long time since he ordered takeout for the two of them and he was having trouble recalling the name of that restaurant; Osamu was the one who did it most of the time. “Do not pick up, Kita-san, Komo-kun…” Rintarou read aloud mindlessly. _Do not pick up. Hah._ His boyfriend sure had a knack for giving odd nicknames. He continued scrolling until he reached a contact named ‘My Love’. _Aw ’Samu. What a sap._ Rintarou thought with a small smile on his face. 

He clicked on the contact. “010-392-4895?” Rintarou read out, slowing down on the last few digits. _That’s not my number?_ “What the fuck?” Rintarou said aloud. _What the fuck._ Rintarou stormed to the bathroom with murder on his mind. _Is he cheating on me?_ How dare Miya Osamu cheat on him?

Then, he heard a rational voice at the back of his head. _Breathe Rintarou._ He then took a few deep breaths and returned to the living room. He plopped down on the sofa and took a few more deep breaths. Finally, he was calm. _What now?_

“Rin! Did’ja call ’em up yet?” Osamu called out as he was walking out from their room, fresh out of his shower. _He’s going to regret being born. He’ll wish that Atsumu ate him in the womb._ “Miya Osamu.” “Hm? Rin? What’s wrong?” Osamu asked. Rintarou sent him a glaring look, making Osamu flinch. _Oh sweetie, that’s just the beginning._ “Nothing. Sit.” Osamu nodded slowly and made his way to the sofa cautiously, sitting next to Rintarou on the sofa. 

_Let’s just get this over and done with._ After a deep breath, Rintarou turned to face his boyfriend. _No, ex-boyfriend. Not after he pulled this shit._ “Are you cheating on me?” Rintarou asked sharply. “Huh?” Osamu replied. He seemed visibly confused. _Playing dumb huh?_ “Rin, what are ya talkin’ about?” Osamu asked, chuckling afterwards. Rintarou shot Osamu a withering look. How dare he still joke around in such a serious situation?

“Who is he? Or she? Is it someone I know?” Rintarou questioned. Osamu tilted his head to the side. He seemed even more confused than before. “Answer me.” Rintarou ordered. Osamu shook his head, “Their name is I don’t exist because I ain’t cheatin’ on ya Rin. Where did'ja get such an idea?” Osamu looked at Rintarou, an honest expression on his face. Rintarou huffed. “Really? So who’s this ‘My Love’ in your contacts? Miya Osamu, you better stop lying, because if I find out you’re lying, I swear to God, you’re going to regret ever being born.” “I’m not cheatin’ on ya Rin, promise.” Osamu said earnestly. Rintarou raised an eyebrow, “We’ll see about that.” “Ya can call the number.” Osamu suggested. “I’m really not cheatin’ on ya.” _Fine._ Rintarou took Osamu’s phone and ringed ‘My Love’. 

_‘My Love’, you’re also going to regret ever being born, just you wait. I’m going to-_

“Hello? This is-” The call connected. _A woman._ “You wanna square up?” Rintarou shouted. “What?” The woman answered in a shocked tone. Rintarou continued, unfazed, “Listen, Miya Osamu is never leaving me because we signed a legally binding contract. Miya Osamu is my husband and will continue to be my husband until I don’t want him anymore, which is technically," Rintarou paused for dramatic effect, "never." He continued without missing a beat, "This will be the last you hear from Miya Osamu. Good day.” And Rintarou cut the call with a vicious tap on his phone. Rintarou swiveled his head to see Osamu who had the audacity to be laughing at him. “What’s so funny? I’m going to end you, so you better savour your last moments alive, Miya.” Rintarou said as he glared at Osamu. 

“Ya think I’m cheatin’ on ya with that person? Rin, yer adorable.” Osamu struggled to say amid his outbursts of laughter. “Who’s that?” Rintarou asked Osamu angrily. “Call ’em up again, and you’ll know. Maybe don’t scream at ’em the moment they pick up.” Osamu replied. _Them? What the fuck?_ Rintarou grabbed Osamu’s phone again and called ‘My Love’.

“Hello?” _A man’s voice. Wait what? Now it’s a man? Rintarou scrunched his nose in confusion._ “This is Mei’s Late Night Diner. How may we help you?” “I’m sorry?” Rintarou answered. “Good evening Sir, this is Mei’s Late Night Diner. How may we help you? Is there anything you want to order?”

_What. The. Fuck._

“Er,” Rintarou began awakwardly, “Wrong number, sorry!” He then hung up hurriedly. _What in the world just happened?_ “Miya Osamu!” Rintarou rarely raised his voice, but boy was he mad now. “What the fuck was that?” He shouted at Osamu. 

But Osamu was barely holding himself together and was not in a state to answer Rintarou. Osamu was laughing so hard that he was clutching the sides of his stomach. He was laughing so hard that he somehow even ended up on the floor?

“Miya Osamu!” Rintarou shrieked as he pounced on Osamu. Rintarou then grabbed Osamu’s wrists and pinned him on the floor.

“Seriously? Did you know how embarrassed I was? Really, Miya Osamu?” “Sorry Rin, but ya were too cute ta stop!” Rintarou released his grip on Osamu’s wrists and started poking him. “Hey! Stop poking me! Rin!” Rintarou ignored Osamu pleas and began attacking Osamu more intensely. _He deserves this._ “Rin! Please! Oh my God Rin! Ya know I’m ticklish! Rin!” “This.” Poke. “Is.” Poke. “All.” “Your.” Poke. “Fault.” Punch. “Ouch! I’m sorry okay? I wanted ta stop ya, but then ya started callin’ me yer husband and I forgot about everythin’! Honest!” Rintarou glared at him. “You’re sleeping on the couch Miya.” Rintarou said with finality.

As Rintarou used his hands to push himself up from the floor, Osamu wrapped his _beefy_ arms around Rintarou and pulled him back down. He then rolled over to the side, pinning Rintarou on the floor. Rintarou let out a surprised yelp. “So I’m yer husband huh?” Osamu asked with a smirk. “I just thought- I didn’t think it through okay? I panicked.” Osamu had a shit-eating grin on his face. Rintarou rolled his eyes. How dare he smile when this was all his fault?

“Ya sure seemed very confident when ya said that.” Osamu said. Rintarou tried to punch him but his arms were pinned to the ground by Osamu. _Damn his strong arms._ “Yer so cute Sunarin. Can’t believe we’ve been datin’ since third year and I’m still learning new things ’bout’cha now.” Osamu said with a toothy grin on his face. Rintarou flushed. Without his hands to cover his face, he was sure Osamu would see his flustered expression. _Damn his smooth words._

“You’re sleeping on the couch Miya.” Rintarou said as he struggled to escape from Osamu grasp, but to no avail. “Please no Rin. It’s cold outside.” Osamu pleaded. Rintarou snorted. “So? That sounds like a ‘you’ problem Miya. Let me go right now. Before you sleep on the floor.” Osamu considered for a moment and released his grasp on Rintarou’s wrists and sat up. “You’re sleeping on the couch Miya. And that’s final.” Rintarou said as he sat up. “I’ll buy ya chuupets ’kay? Forgive me?” Osamu bargained. Rintarou raised an eyebrow, "What's the magic word?" “Please forgive me?” Osamu asked earnestly. Rintarou scoffed and walked away. 

“Rin! Please?” Rintarou turned around to face Osamu, prepared to reject him. But he was not ready for what would come next.

“Rin? Hm? Please? I’m sorry ’kay?” Osamu said with a pout on his face. _A pout. A fucking pout._ Rintarou faltered at that moment. _Fuck._ “Fuck you ’Samu.” Rintarou said weakly. Osamu chuckled, “Does this mean ya forgive me?” “Fine.” Rintarou's resolve to stay mad at Osamu crumbled into dust. Who could resist Miya Osamu’s pout? Definitely not him. 

At that, Osamu grinned and lifted Rintarou, spinning them around. _He’s not good for my heart._ Rintarou cleared his throat, “Put me down ’Samu, I’m dizzy.” Osamu smiled up at him and put Rintarou down. “Pull that shit again and you’re sleeping on the floor. You hear me?” Rintarou asked. Osamu nodded obediently.

“Fuck you ’Samu.” “Love ya too Rin.” Osamu replied, kissing Rintarou’s forehead. “Gross.” Rintarou said, a smile emerging on his face. “But’cha love me anyway.” Osamu retorted playfully, pressing a kiss to Rintarou’s cheek. Rintarou rolled his eyes, trying to suppress the smile that threatened to emerge on his face. Osamu then cupped Rintarou’s face with his hands and looked into Rintarou’s eyes. “I’m sorry Rin. I won’t ever do anythin’ like that again ’kay? I saved the number like that as a joke, I really didn’t mean ta hurt ya. Forgive me?” Osamu said softly. “I accept your apology ’Samu.”

“I love ya so much Rin, I hope ya know.” Osamu confessed. Rintarou flushed again. It was rare when Osamu was so honest with his feelings. “You better not be lying, if not you’re sleeping on the floor. For life.” Rintarou replied. Osamu laughed, “Roger that, Miya Rintarou.” Rintarou raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about marrying you?” “Ya did! Ya told that person ya were my husband!” “Then who said anything about me taking your name? Two Miyas are more than enough ’Samu.” Osamu chuckled, “Suna Osamu doesn’t sound as nice as Miya Rintarou, Rin.” Rintarou considered the two options. _He’s right. Miya Rintarou it is._ Rintarou smiled at the thought. “That was a really bad proposal by the way. I am not accepting that. Try again and we’ll see.” Rintarou said cheekily. Osamu chuckled. “Anything fer ya Miyarin.”

“Come on,” Osamu said, offering his hand to Rintarou. “Where are we going?” Rintarou asked, but still held Osamu’s hand anyway. He’d go anywhere with him. “The kitchen. Let’s just cook dinner tonight ’kay?” Rintarou nodded. There was no way he could order takeout now, since he just embarrassed himself and traumatised a staff member. _Fuck._ “ ’Samu, we’re going to the diner tomorrow to apologise. I feel bad.” Osamu nodded, squeezing Rintarou’s hand softly. 

“I love ya, Miyarin.” Osamu said. “I know ’Samu.” Rintarou replied. Osamu narrowed his eyes. “Say it back.” “Geez. And they call you the more reserved twin.” Rintarou said jokingly. Osamu raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I love you too Miya Osamu.” Rintarou said. Osamu smiled, satisfied with Rintarou’s declaration and pressed a kiss to Rintarou’s lips. 

Osamu pulled Rintarou into a tight embrace. “Let’s do this again next year Miyarin. But without the screaming and dramatics.” Osamu said with a smile. Rintarou rolled his eyes. _And who's fault is that?_ Osamu chuckled nervously. “Okay.” Rintarou replied. He couldn't stay angry at Osamu for too long. “And next next year?” Rintarou nodded. “And next next next year?” Rintarou nodded again. “Of course ’Samu. We’ll do this forever, forevermore.” Osamu grinned, “Big word ya got there." Rintarou shrugged, feigning nonchalance, although he _was_ feeling proud of himself for remembering such a fancy word since High School. Osamu looked into Rintarou's eyes intently, "Ya promise?” Rintarou held Osamu even tighter. “I promise.” 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! this fic was inspired by an incorrect sunaosa quote found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/incorrectsnos/status/1339151164378472449) HAHA 
> 
> happy holidays you guys! 🤍🤍🤍🤍 
> 
> also, please do hit me up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobablues_)  
> if you wanna talk about sunaosa HAHA these two live free rent in my mind! 
> 
> remember to take care of yourself!!
> 
> i decided to add in the part about osamu learning new things about suna of a long comment chain on [lunarumbra’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarumbra/pseuds/lunarumbra) story HAHAH def go check out lunarumbra’s stories!! they are so good!
> 
> also, [evermore](https://open.spotify.com/album/6AORtDjduMM3bupSWzbTSG?si=T-8E5EATTSSvNa83gh8pQQ) because i love taylor swift 😌😌


End file.
